Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a storage medium, and a technique for measuring a three-dimensional shape of a measurement target object surface based on an image of the measurement target object captured with a pattern projected onto the target object.
Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional measurement method by projecting an illumination pattern including a design onto a target object and measuring a distance based on an image of the observed target object. According to this method, a correspondence between the image and the illumination pattern is calculated and the distance is determined on the principle of triangulation method. In the calculation of the correspondence, positions on the illumination pattern are changed to search for positions matching to positions on the image. In general, the search process takes time depending on the search area.
The specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0118123 discloses a method using an illumination pattern with dots as design elements.
In the case of using the pattern described in the specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0118123, it takes time to search for the correspondence between the image and the illumination pattern.
In view of these issues, aspects of the present disclosure allow high-speed measurement of a three-dimensional shape of an object.